Run Fun
Summary Father pork does a run fun to make money for a new playgroup. Transcript *Narrator: It is a normal day at the Pippaville Playgroup. The children are doing math. *Mistress roes: How much is 64^2? *Susan lamb: 4096! *Mistress roes: Good, Susan. Now, how much is 10^10? *Rick bunny: 10000000000! *Mistress roes: Good, m Rick. and how much is... playgroup explodes, again!!!! *Children: ~screaming~ *Mistress roes: What!? the playgroup exploded AGAIN? *Susan lamb: NOT AGAIN! *Mistress roes: I guess we're gonna have another sumble jale..... *Children: NO!!!!!!!!!!!! *Mistress roes: Well, how else could we raise money for a new playgroup? *Father pork: Why not do a run fun? *Susan lamb: What's a runny fun? *Father pork: PAMPHLETS!!!! offscreen throws pamphlets in childrens' hands *Written on pamphlet: Playgroup exploded? Don't wanna do a sumble jale? Then do a run fun! A run fun is an event where someone will run very far until they pass out. The farther they run, the more money you will raise! *Mistress roes: Well, who's gonna run in the run fun? *Father pork: I'LL DO IT. *Pippa pork: You, father? but you have quite the tummy! *Father pork: But i exercise everyday! SO I should run in the run fun. *Mistress roes: Alright, Father pork will run in the run fun. *Father pork: for the run fun See? I. told. you. I. can. run. in .the. run. fun. *Girge pork: If you say so, if that's a 1-up for you. next day *Mistress roes: Today is the day of the run fun. If Father pork can run from the playgroup, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL the way to Cindy Wastle, we'll earn enough money for a new playgroup! *Everyone: Hooray! *Mistress roes: Ready, steady, go! pork runs *Everyone but father pork: in a bus COME ON FATHER YOU CAN MAKE IT! *Father pork: Your right. I CAN MAKE IT! NYAAAAAAH! faster, but no faster than a bus, and runs past the supermarket *Everyone but father pork: up steep mountain COME ON BUS YOU CAN MAKE IT! *Father pork: faster GOTTAMAKEIT past grampy protections garage, and runs faster GOTTAMAKEIT up same steep mountain *Mistress roes: You can stop now, father pork. you made it. *Father pork: at maximum speed, and runs around cindy wastle IMGONNAMAKEIT *Mistress roes: FATHER STAHP *Father pork: so much he rolls back down the mountain NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!! What'd i miss? *Pippa pork: FATHER, YOU RAN SO FAST WE DIDN'T REALLY MAKE ENOUGH MONEY FOR A NEW PLAYGROUP!!! *Father pork: WHAT!?! Sooooooo much for that idea. guess i exercise a little too much. that would explain the tummy! *Mistress roes: Just how old are you, anyway? *Father pork: 80000 years old. *Everyone: What? 80000 YEARS OLD?!?! *Father pork: dies *Mistress roes: Oh NO! Now how are we gonna get more money for a new playgroup? *Muma pork: I have an idea! But... *Everyone: BUT!?!?!?!?! *Muma pork: But it just has another part! *Pippa: Yay! Let's GO! *Narrator: Can Father pork reach the finish line so everyone can have enough money and get another playgroup? Find out! Category:Pippa pork Episodes Category:Episodes with death